Me and My Friends in Silent Hill
by AnimeGirl1220
Summary: What would happen if me and my real friends go to Silent Hill? I'm just making this crap up as I go, so yeah. Warning- This story is filled with Mary-Sues and is extremely crackey. Completely butchers the Silent Hill movie. Read at your own risk.
1. Intro

Me and My Friends in

Silent Hill

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, so, basically, this is my second fanfic *cue applause* and, since I've been getting into Silent Hill lately, I decided to make a fanfic of what might happen if three of my friends and I went to Silent Hill. And, just for laughs, I'm not even telling them about the game, much less this! Also, I'm changing **_**ALL**_** of our names (including mine, despite the fact that my first name is already on my profile), and I'm not telling you the name of our town, for the purpose that I'm not stupid enough to give every 60-year-old pedophile on this site easy access to me and my friends. All I'm saying is that it's a friggin' SMALL town somewhere on planet earth. So, yeah. I'm keeping their personalities the same, so you know what I have to deal with on a daily basis. Ok, so, LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD DAMNIT! Enjoy~!**

**Epilogue**

Ok, so let's start with me. My name is Karen and I _**LOVE**_ video games, Anime, Manga, reading, writing, drawing and music. I like to say that I'm pretty creative.  
I have long, Dark Blond- Light Brown colored hair and Hazel eyes. I'm a tomboy, and I usually wear jeans and a dark T-Shirt. Also, I love horror/survival movies/games/books. Silent Hill is a new favorite of mine. Ok, moving on.

My friend Lillian (AKA, Lilly) says that she's a tomboy, but she acts and dresses like a girly-girl. Though she would disagree, I consider her a dumb Blond. She's _**very **_empty-headed, and though she's thin as a twig, she doesn't exactly like to get up and _do _something. In others words, on a nice day, she would rather plant herself in front of the TV than go to the park.

Now, Jamie is a different story. She LOVES to get up and do something. She takes gymnastics _and _swimming. Some people call her the human squirrel. Also, she's a little short for her age, she has long, Mouse-Brown hair _and _she's thinner than Lilly. And she is f-king _fast_. She's like the next Speedy Gonzalez (you know, the mouse?). Anyway, she's pretty cool.

Then, there's Maggie. She is, well, a little on the mean side. In other words, do NOT piss her off, because she will kill you. She has short, Light Brown hair and she has a tan. She can run pretty fast too, but I'm not sure whether she or Jamie would win in a race. She's an amazing artist too. Also, she skateboards and (unlike me) she hates Anime (which is weird because that's what she usually draws (v_v;) ).

Okay so that's my little group. Basically, I tie us together. In other words, Maggie hardly knows Jamie and Lilly, and they hardly know her. Lilly and Jamie still hangout though. And, though the others would call themselves the leader, I think I'm more of a leader than them. It's just that, Maggie is bossy and solves most everything with violence. Lilly, would wimp out and scream of someone snuck up on her and said boo. Jamie, well, she avoids fighting at all costs (even though it's sometimes necessary). I fight when I have to (not when I want to), I run when I need to (when a battle's lost, not at the first chance I get), and I know that not everything can be worked out with words (I know when I have to fight with my fists).

Ok, well, that's it for us! Tune in next time for the first real chapter of the story.

**Ok, so, yeah. Me and my odd group of friends in Silent Hill. Btw, this is more based on the movie, not the game. The MOVIE Silent Hill, not one of the games. I hope people will read this story. Also, see the button that says review? PRESS IT. You know you want to…… PRESS IT!**


	2. PARTY!

** Ok, so, this is the first OFFICIAL chapter of this story. Btw, none of this happened. Though, I did inform my friends about this. Maggie didn't like her fake name. I barely got a word in to Jamie before her friends started talking again. And Lilly had no complaints. But, both Lilly and Maggie laughed when they heard that I'm calling myself Karin ****. Oh well, if they don't like it, then they can just go f-k themselves (I can only say this because they don't come to this site. Otherwise they would KILL ME!). Anywho, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL OR MY FRIENDS. I only own myself. Also, I have never **_**actually**_** played**__**Silent Hill. I've just watched walkthroughs (and the movie) on YouTube.**

Here's how our story starts: I was at home, board half to death, when I thought of something, Silent Hill. It was my favorite game, and I was dying to show off my skills to my friends. So, I called them.

Ten minutes later, they were at the door. Maggie said, "Yo." Then she said, "Carry this," and tossed her jacket at me. I dropped it on the floor and said, "Carry your own jacket." She just rolled her eyes and walked into my living room. The jacket was left, forgotten, on my kitchen floor (my front door in my kitchen).

"So, what's this thing you've got to show us?" asked Jamie, once we were in the living room. I grinned and said, "Silent Hill." Maggie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, no you don't. I am NOT sticking around to watch you play the worst game in history." "Hey, I love that game," I said, "and I have serious skills. I can kill three monsters in under 30 seconds." And I could. "Oh, you can not," retorted Maggie. "Well," said Lilly, "there's only one way to settle this; let's get the stupid game up and watch."

About five minutes later, I had Silent Hill 2 up. I couldn't live up to my promise, mostly because I was _extremely _far into the game; I was at the part where you had to fight 2 Pyramid Heads at once! I did kill them both in under a minute though.

"Okay, I admit it; you're good," said Maggie. "Hell yeah I am!" I said. I looked around. Lilly looked like she was about to throw up (hey, after the grotesque ending of that fight, I can't exactly blame her (the 2 Pyramid Heads committed suicide by stabbing themselves in the neck with their own spears!)) and Jamie was (more or less) hiding behind a pillow.

"Hey," I said, trying to take everyone's minds off of the game, "why don't we just have a sleepover party?" It worked. Lilly and Jamie cheered, and Maggie said, "Eh, whatever."

Jamie and Lilly called their parents, who said that it was okay for them to stay over night. Maggie's mom doesn't really care what she does. And so, it was decided. Sleepover party at my house!

We got out the ice-cream, milk duds, chips and mini milky-way bars, and gave a new meaning to the phrase 'pig-out'. At about 1:00 am, we fell asleep. And when we woke up (god knows what time it was), we were in a certifiable hell.

**Yeah, I know. Pretty short, huh? Well, don't worry; this is just the 'intro' of, as my Comm. Arts teacher would say, bigger things to come. Can you guess what the certifiable hell is? I bet, no, I **_**know**_** you can't. REVIEW! P.S, the only reason I want you guys to review is not because I need you to tell me that I write good/bad (though that **_**is**_** nice); it's just the only real way to see if people are actually reading this junk ;). Sadly, (in the case of my very first story ever posted) no one is reviewing, so, my best guess is that no one is reading. So, yeah. Just wanted to clear some things up. Bye~!**


	3. Maggie is a Bitch

**Ok so, this is Chapter 2 of Me and My Friends in Silent Hill! Also, I would like to thank anyone who has reviewed so far****! Thank you~! Anyway, I know I'm kinda slow when it comes to updating, but I've got 4 or 5 other stories going right now. Why? I had a lot of time on my hands. Not as much time as I thought though…. Okay, so, on to the story!**

When I woke up, everything was pitch-black. I had fallen asleep on the coffee table (don't ask), and my back was stiff. I sat up, and saw something coming toward me in the dark. My eyes adjusted quickly (they always do), and I let out a scream of terror. I was staring at Pyramid Head. And he had the mother f-king Great Knife. I began backing up. When I hit a wall, I turned and ran into the kitchen. I went straight to the knives drawer. When he walked in, lugging that blade, I yanked the drawer open and began throwing knives. Then, I saw the impossible. Pyramid Head let out a girlish shriek and hit the ground with his hands over his head. "What the f-k?" I screamed. Pyramid Head (?) took off his helmet, only to reveal that it was _**MAGGIE!**_ That little bitch dressed up as Pyramid Head to scare me! "Maggie? What the f-k are you doing!" "I was _trying _to pull a prank!" she said. "A _**prank**_? You scared me half to death!" "So, I only have to do it one more time to make my dream come true?" I smacked her and called her a bitch.

In the corner, I saw Lilly, filming the whole thing. I thought about destroying the tape, then I decided that I'd put it on YouTube. "Um, I'm guessing you want this," said Lilly, holding out the camera. I took it, uploaded the film onto my computer, did a little editing, and put it up. **(A/N That video was never taken, much less uploaded) **"Why'd you put that up?" asked Maggie. "Because," I explained, "in the end, I made an idiot out of you." She smacked me, but it was well worth it.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked. "Noon," replied Jamie, who appeared out of nowhere. I opened the shades to blinding sunlight. "Well," I said, "I might as well get the mail." I walked outside, got the mail, and walked back inside.

While looking at the mail, I saw that 1 letter was addressed to me. I opened it, and nearly pissed my pants. It was from the Silent Hill contest I had entered a week ago. It was a drawing, and the winner got to take up to 3 friends with them on a tour of the real Silent Hill, West Virginia! **(A/N I don't know if Silent Hill is a real town or not)** And there was only one winner. And guess what? I WON! There were at least 1,000 other people who entered, but I won! I told the news to my friends, and invited them to come with me. "Are you kidding?" screeched Maggie. "Nope," I said proudly. After about 30 excited shrieks, they agreed. I called the contest company to confirm that I could come, and that I was bringing 3 friends with me. I was told to be ready to be picked up at 10:00 am the next morning. I told my friends, and they got permission to stay the night again.

The next morning, we were ready to be picked up. Little did I know what awaited us in the tiny town.

**Okay, I know it took awhile, but I finally got this chapter up! Please review! Meow?**


	4. Silent Hill time! Whoo!

**Okay, so, to make up for the late update, I'm going to post 2 chapters at once! Yes, 2 chapters. Hurray! So, enjoy!**

**Silent Hill**

We were waiting in my driveway for the transportation that would take us to the airport, from there we would fly to a town in West Virginia (Silent Hill, apparently, had no airport), and from there we would be driven to Silent Hill. We looked up the street, and saw a nice-looking Black Van driving towards us. It stopped in front of my house, and the driver got out. She said, "Is this the Karen Aquaria residence?" She had a slight Irish accent. "Yes," I said. She smiled and said, "I'm here to take you and your friends to the airport." We all got in the van, and the driver (who said that her name was Shannon) started the car. Shannon was very nice (though her name reminded me of Sharron from the Silent Hill Movie), and she talked to us while she drove. "So, you guys like Silent Hill?" "I do," I said, "These guys wouldn't know who James Sunderland or Harry Mason was if they knocked on the door." Lilly said, "Who?" I laughed and said, "I think I've made my point." Shannon and Maggie laughed with me, while Lilly and Jamie looked more than a little lost.

After about an hour, we arrived at the airport. We all said bye to Shannon, and walked in. A young man met us at the door and said, "Hello, I'm Josh, is this Karen Aquaria, party of 4?" "Yes, yes it is," I replied. "Well, please come with me. He took us through the metal detectors and to a private plane! "I hope you enjoy your flight!" Josh called to us as we boarded. "We will!" I called back.

The stewardess ran us through the safety procedures, and then we buckled our seatbelts and got ready for take-off.

"You know," said Maggie after we were in the air, "this is really pretty fun." "Yeah, no kidding!" said Jamie. We talked about some pretty trivial stuff; clothes, boys, friends, crap like that.

When we got off the plane, we went outside and looked through the crowd for our driver. There was a man in a suit holding a sign that said, "Karen Aquaria". I walked over and said, "Hi, I'm Karen, and this is Maggie, Jamie and Lilly. Are you our driver?" He smiled and said, "Yes," with a thick, French accent. He walked us outside and, right to a Black Stretch-Limo! "_This_ is our ride?" exclaimed Lilly. "Yes ma'am," said the driver. He never said his name, and didn't talk to us on the way to Silent Hill, so I guessed that he didn't know much English. After about an hour, we saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Silent Hill". We began chattering excitedly, when, suddenly, a little girl with Black hair walked onto the rode! _OMG, it's Alessa!_ I thought. We all screamed. The car swerved, flipped, and then, everything went black.

**Ok, I hope you liked the chapter! Reviews make me update faster, so, review!**


	5. Pyramid Head, for REAL this time!

**Yay for early update! Thanks to all who choose to review! Also, I made the chapter long to make up for the last 2 chapters, cause' they were pretty, well, short. Anyway, enjoy! PS, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EATING. This chapter contains gore and puking. You have been warned.**

**The Driver Dies, And My Sympathy for Alessa Runs Out**

I groaned. I felt like I'd been run over by a truck, or three. I sat up, and felt the right side of my head. Oddly enough, it felt wet. I pulled my hand away, only to find that my hand was stained red. Blood. Oh, f-k. The splitting pain in the side of my head wasn't a headache, in was a _cut_. And a big one at that.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. We were driving in a limo to Silent Hill when Alessa (?) walked into the road, our driver swerved, trying not to hit her, and the limo had flipped onto its side. I looked around. My friends were all their, but they were unconscious. They all got off with a couple cuts, scratches and bruises, while I practically had a f-king fissure in the side of my head. Lucky bitches. I looked up at the driver's seat, and nearly threw up. Compared to the driver, I had gotten off light. He was hanging down (not upside-down), so I got the full view of it; there were several large, jagged pieces of glass in him, and his stomach had somehow gotten sliced open. His guts were hanging out. Then I looked at his face, and immediately wished that I hadn't; the right side of his face had been ripped off, and the was a shard of glass jutting out of his left eye-socket. Then, I saw something that actually made me turn to the side and puke; he was _still breathing_. That poor man was still _**alive**_.

Lilly woke up, saw the driver, and started crying. Jamie and Maggie woke up, and blew chunks. Then Jamie started crying. I myself was fighting back tears. The man woke up, and weakly said something in French. Jamie translated, "He said, 'Please, just kill me.'" We stared at her. "I took French class for 5 years," she said. Maggie was still throwing up, Jamie was crying again and Lilly was refusing to look. It was up to me. The man repeated the message. I nodded slowly, and looked around. There was a large piece of glass on the ground. I picked it up, closed my eyes, and finished it. Just before the man died he said something else in French. I looked at Jamie. "He said," she translated, "'Thank you.'" I looked at his name-tag. It said, "Jacques". "His name was Jacques?" asked Maggie, though she pronounced it, 'Jack-ez'. I told her the right way to pronounce it. "Ohhhh," she said.

Maggie and Lilly, being the strongest of our group, carried Jacques outside. When they put him down, they both puked into the bushes. Since none of us had a shovel, we couldn't dig a grave, so we put him into a bush that _hadn't _been puked in or on, and covered him with dirt, sticks and grass.

Since we didn't really know him, we couldn't really say anything. Lilly and Jamie cried some more, though. Maggie doesn't cry; it's one of the facts of life. I rarely cried though, and I wasn't going to cry at the death of some guy I didn't even know. Not to sound insensitive or anything; I'm just not the kind of person who cries every time something or someone dies. It's just, not me.

Then I remembered that _I _had killed him, and I puked again. _Ugh, _I thought, _at this rate, I'll lose 10 pounds. _

After the 'funeral', we looked at our surroundings. There was mist all around us, and ash was falling from the sky. I nearly screamed. We were in Silent Hill, for real!

"Hey, um, who was that little girl?" asked Lilly. "I-I think it was Alessa," I said. "Who?" said Jamie. I proceeded to explain who Alessa was. Then I said, "I used to feel sorry for her, but after that little stunt, I'm not on very good terms with her."

Suddenly, we saw something coming towards us through the mist. At first, I thought that it was one of those Acid-Spitting monsters, but it was going too fast. I squinted to see through the mist, and saw that it looked like a person. At this point, I would be happy to see even the evil Cristabelle. At least she's _someone_. But (thankfully), it wasn't her. It was none other than Rose, from the Silent Hill movie. I looked farther down the road and saw her car. _Odd, _I thought, _that wasn't there before. Oh well, it _is _Silent Hill._

Rose saw us and yelled, "Hey!" I whispered to my friends that she was one of the good-guys from the Silent Hill movie. I waved to her. She ran up to us and said, "Oh my god, what happened here?" "Little girl on the road made us crash," said Maggie. "You saw her too?" asked Rose. "Yeah," I said. Rose sniffed the air and said, "Ugh, what is that smell?" We were silent for a moment before I said, "Our driver died in the crash." She saw the bloody limo and said, "Are you kids famous or something?" I shook my head, "No, I won a contest for 4 to tour Silent Hill. I'm Karen, by the way, and this Maggie, Lilly and Jamie," I said, gesturing to each of my friends in turn. "I'm Rose," she said, "I was just heading to my car; I left my cell phone in there and I'm going to try and call for help." "Mind if we stick with you? You're the first person we've seen here," I asked. Rose smiled and said, "Sure; I'm looking for my daughter, Sharron. Have you seen her?" Maggie shook her head and said," Sorry; you're the only person we've seen so far." Lilly grinned and said, "Hey, remember the lady who drove us to the airport? She said that her name was Shannon. That's pretty close to Sharron." I rolled my eyes.

We walked to Rose's car and tried to contact the outside world, but, as I expected, all we got was static. I looked down the road and saw someone coming. I grinned; I had watched the movie twice, so I knew that it was Sybil Benet. She's one of my favorite characters. "Hey," I said, "don't look now, but someone's coming." I flashed a glance at my friends to tell them that it was another good-guy. They nodded.

I was right; it was Cybil. She walked up to us and said, "What's going on here?" Maggie said, "Our limo flipped over." "Where's the driver?" We all shut up for a moment, then Lilly said, "H-he died in the c-crash." Cybil nodded.

I, personally, was just grateful that she didn't ask to see the body; she's cop, so she, of all people, would notice that he had been killed by a person, not the car-crash. She'd probably say something like, 'Deliberate neck wounds', or something like that. Cybil then turned to Rose and said, "Okay, out of the car." Rose got out, and Cybil handcuffed her. "Hey, what are you doing? I need to find my daughter!" protested Rose. "If you really cared about your daughter, you would have pulled over. And how do I know that she's really your daughter?" accused Cybil, "I'm taking you guys out of here. This town isn't safe." Well _Duh_. Did she _just _figure that out?

We walked down the road, with Rose protesting that she needs to find her daughter. Then we reached the edge of the road. "What the hell?" said Cybil. "Watch that first step; it's a duesy," said Lilly. I smacked her.

Suddenly, we heard a not-so-nice noise behind us. We turned around. It was an Acid-Spitter (I have my own names for each of the minor monsters). "Freeze!" commanded Cybil, drawing her gun. It came closer. "Stop!" she yelled. Guess what it did? It sure as hell didn't stop. No, it did what Acid-Spitters do best; it spit acid. Right at Cybil. Finally, her common sense came to her and she began shooting at it. After a few shots, it went down. She took off her jacket and helmet, because the acid was burning through. At that moment, Rose ran like hell. "Bye!" I called to Cybil, running after Rose. My friends followed me. I smiled. We were escapees.

We got pretty damn far. In fact, I didn't really pay any attention to where the hell we were until we were at the Elementary School. For a while, we just walked around. Then Rose saw Alessa and yelled, "Hey!" Alessa saw us and ran like a bat out of hell. Of course, we just _had_ to pursue her. We ran up a few flights of stairs, and ran into the girls bathroom. Alessa was crying. Rose started talking to her. She opened the stall door, and we saw the Barbed-Wire Man. At least, that's what I call him. Rose looked like she might puke. So did my friends. I walked up to the guy, reached over, and pulled the stone thing out of his mouth. I handed it to Rose. When everyone stared at me, I just said, "What? It might be important. And," I gestured to my friends, "I doubt any of you would have grabbed it." "What I want to know," said Rose, "is where that girl went." I shrugged, "Who knows?"

Well, when we opened the door and saw a bunch of guys in diver suits carrying bird cages, I wasn't surprised. Rose wasn't expecting it, though, and immediately slammed the door and locked it. The men banged on the door for a while, until their birds started squawking, and they took off. Suddenly, sirens started blaring, and everything got dark. In other words, the signal for f-ked up Silent Hill to start. Rose turned on the flashlight, and we saw that the Barbed-Wire Man was crawling toward us with blood bubbling from his mouth. In record time, Rose unlocked the door and we f-king _ran_. I didn't really pay attention to where; we just ran. Then, suddenly, I fell. I don't know how or where, but I fell.

I hit the ground hard, and my vision swam. What I could see straight again, I saw a bunch of roaches. I looked up slowly, realizing that Pyramid Head was coming toward us, with the Great Knife in tow. I got up and let out a bloodcurdling screech. Not because I was scared; I was giving my friends a wake-up call. We all ran away as fast as we possibly could. When we came to the lockers, Rose started crying. So did Lilly and Jamie. I saw Pyramid Head coming toward us a moment later. _When the hell did he get so f-king __**fast**__? _I thought.

I grabbed my friends and pulled them to their feet, when Cybil came out of f-king _nowhere_, grabbed Rose, and dragged her into a closet. Maggie ran in after them. I shoved Lilly in and Jamie scrambled after us. Cybil slammed the door and yelled at us to grab the steel bar. I pulled it down and helped to secure the door. We all scrambled to the back by the fan.

A second later, the Great Knife pierced the door and we were all sent scrambling to stay out of the way.

Finally, Pyramid Head pulled back his knife. Sadly, he then reached in and grabbed the metal bar and began to pull. Without thinking, I grabbed Cybil's gun and shot. 3 times. I didn't miss once. He finally (not to mention slowly) pulled back. I handed Cybil her gun back. "Not bad," she said. I smiled; I pride myself on my good aim.

I looked at the door. Damn, Pyramid Head was strong; another couple seconds and he would have gotten in.

Anyway, the f-ked up Silent Hill thing ended, and we were returned to normal Silent Hill. Well, kind of normal. Then, we opened the door, and continued on our way. To what, I don't know, but, we continued.

**Ok, so, yeah. This chapter is finished! Hope you liked it!~ Review please~! Nya~! Oh, and by the way, just to clear something up, I'm not **_**exactly **_**a Pyramid Head fan-girl. I think that he's pretty cool, but I'm not totally in 'luv' with him. I'm just a Pyramid Head fan, not a fan-girl. He scares the shit out of me, but I still think that he's cool. Ok, so, bye!**


	6. Lilly the Dumb Blonde

**Yay, next chappie! Okay, so, I know I'm really cheap because I decided to rip-off the movie, but I'm not going to follow the exact storyline. In fact, I'm going to put Lilly's dumb blonde-ness into play in this chapter. Also, I'm thinking about writing a Left 4 Dead story soon, so, tell me in the reviews if you think it's a good idea. Okay, on with the show!**

**Lilly the Dumb Blonde**

You know how things can become extremely ironic? Well, I do. You see, while we were leaving, I was just thinking about how Lilly hadn't been a dumb-blonde the whole time we were here. And then, you know what she did? She went and pulled a dumb-blonde move.

You see, right across the street from the school, was a jewelry shop. And there was a display window. And you know what Lilly did? She went right up to the window and started drooling over the jewels. Now, I have to admit, they were really pretty. But not so pretty that it should take ten minutes to pry her away. Well, actually, she busted the window and stuffed the jewelry into her pockets after ten minutes of drooling and staring. _Then _we managed to pry her away. By we, I mean me, Maggie and Jamie. Rose and Cybil were nowhere to be seen.

"Mother f-k!" yelled Maggie. Lilly just sorta shrank back. We threw murderous glares at her.

And so, we walked down the street aimlessly. Jamie suggested that we call for them, but I said, "All we'll do is attract the monsters. By the time they get here, Hounds will be feasting on our dead carcasses." I called the psycho dogs Hounds.

Anyway, after a few right-turns, we realized that we were going in circles. Shit. So, we decided to take a right, then a left. And after a while of aimless wandering, the sirens went off. But, as luck would have it, Rose, Cybil and Anne (I think that was her name) ran by us, we tagged along.

"Where were you?" yelled Cybil. "Ask _her_," said Maggie, glaring at Lilly. Lilly blushed. And then, the church came into sight.

**Yay! I know, it's a little short, but after that, I ran out of inspiration and writer's block set in. F-k. Anyway, REVIEW! Thanx~! Also, the first to review will get a minor part, for about 10 seconds. That is, if you want it (tell me if you don't). And that person will be killed by Pyramid Head. Srry about slow updating!**


	7. Death and Pyramid Head

**I know, I know; you're all pissed at me for not updating in so long. But, I swear I have a reason! It is, writer's block. And, well, my computer did a f-k up and wouldn't open Microsoft Word. But, after having writer's block and computer troubles for so long (I forgot exactly **_**how **_**long) this chapter is finally up. So, enjoy!**

**Death and Pyramid Head**

The second I saw the church, I realized two things; 1) It was much, much creepier than when I saw it in the movie, and 2) Dahlia Gillespie was sitting on the steps. Shit. As we ran by, Dahlia grabbed Rose's hand and said, "Don't succumb to the darkness, child. Do not go in." Rose then went dumb-blonde on us (sound familiar?) and started _asking questions_. Then Anne started throwing rocks and yelled, "Trash! Lies!" And it was then that I realized something; Pyramid Head was about to appear. F-k.

Then, something that wasn't in the plot happened. Some girl in a cloak came out and tried to get Anne to come into the church. We ran passed them, and I yelled, "RUN!" Guess what they **didn't** do? If you guessed 'go inside', you'd be correct!

Then, Pyramid Head appeared. But, unlike in the movie, he had the Great Knife with him. He swung it up, and before the two girls could turn around, it came down, and hacked them both in half. Guts and blood _**everywhere**_. Blood splattered on my face, jeans and T-shirt. Just when I though the gore was over.

We ran into the church and slammed the door. When we turned around, we saw a bunch of horrified faces, all turned to us. Just f-king perfect.

Then, some old man yelled, "Witch!" and the phrase caught like a forest fire. I realized that at this part, Cybil shoots into the ceiling to get their attention. And, in doing this, she has no ammo to fight later on. So to prevent this, I did my scream thing. In other words, I shrieked so loud that probably every Acid-Spitter, Mannequin and Hound in Silent Hill heard me. Everyone covered their ears. When I stopped, I looked at the crowd and said, "Thank you," very politely.

Then, guess what happened? The crowd parted, and Cristabelle appeared. "This is a place of sanctuary," she said, "A place of peace, not fighting." I got the felling that she was scolding me. Bitch.

Then, some old hag walked up to Cristabelle and said, "Cristabelle, they let the demon take my Anne. They must be punished." Maggie looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Now, now," said Cristabelle, "Anne chose to wander into the Devil's Playground. We cannot protect her there. Now, she is with God." I rolled my eyes. Then, the old hag nodded, and walked back into the crowd, like nothing had happened. What, an, idiot.

"Have you seen my daughter?" asked Rose. Cristabelle shook her head and said, "Come with me." We followed her. "Now, do you have faith?" Cristabelle asked. Lilly shrugged and said, "I guess." Maggie, who's a religious nut, automatically answered, "Yes." Jamie nodded. I didn't answer. I'm not that big on religion. In fact, I hate it. I don't know why; I just do. Rose said, "I love my daughter." "That's not what I asked," said Cristabelle crisply.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Rose asked, "Would my daughter be able to survive out there?" "If she has faith," said you-know-who. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Then, everyone in the church (except for us) stood in a circle and started to pray. **(A/N Since I haven't seen the movie in a while, I'm going to be improvising a little XD)**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maggie looking as if she wanted to go over there. Oh, shit. She was, to say the very least, the badass of our group, but she hasn't seen the movie, and doesn't know that Cristabelle is, to say the very least, the worst of the bad-guys. Did I mention that she's religious?

I pulled my little group aside, knowing that I had to explain it to them before they got pulled into the dark side. "Ok, listen guys, I know what you might be thinking, but Cristabelle is _the bad guy_," I whispered, putting emphasis on the last three words. The three of them looked confused. "Huh?" said Lilly. I sighed impatiently and repeated myself, very slowly, "Cristabelle, is, the, bad guy. Trust me; I've seen the movie." "So, what happens next?" asked Jamie.

Just then, light came through the windows. F-ked up Silent Hill had passed. In other words, I had no time left to explain. "All I can say, is that a battle's coming up, very soon. They stared at me. I hoped they'd be ready to fight. Well, Maggie was _always _ready, but Jamie and Lilly, I was kinda worried about. They weren't exactly the kind of people I'd want in a battle; Lilly was strong enough to kick my butt, but grown men with metal pipes? She had no chance. I'd never seen Jamie fight, but I doubted that she'd fare much better. I wasn't much of a fighter myself; in other words, I'd never been in a fight. Never.

When I looked around, I realized that Rose and Cybil were walking out the door, with big men dressed in what looked like over-padded diving suits. It was time to go. I sighed, and walked out the door with my friends in tow. I couldn't help but look back. I saw Cristabelle bend over, and pick up a locket. Rose's locket. I wish I'd though to grab it on the way out. Now, we were truly screwed. Shit.

**Yay! Chapter 6 is finished! Ok, big battle and a plot-twist up next~! Reviews make me update faster (kind of _;) so, review! Please? Meow~?**


	8. Cristabelle is a Bitch

**Ok! Next chappie! Whoo! Okay, I know I need to update more often, but I've been really busy lately. And, I'll be going to a Weird Al' Yankovik Concert next Tuesday! He's going on tour, and a friend of my mom's won a radio contest and got tickets, so she's taking my mom and me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Cristabelle is a Bitch**

We're now at the elevator. I was waiting for Cristabelle to see Sharron's picture in the locket, because then we would be called witches. Then, she finally turned to Rose and said, "I found this on the steps. I presume that it belongs to you." She held it out, and the locket popped open.

Cristabelle saw the picture, and immediately pointed at us screamed, "Witch! Her daughter is the likeness of Alyssa!" The guys in over-padded diver's suits readied their tire-irons and started to slowly surround us. I flashed a glance at my friends, hoping that they go the signal.

Without warning, the diver's suit guys charged toward us, crowbars raised, ready to strike. One of them was charging at me. Without thinking, I lowered my head and ran toward him, head-butting him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, and I aimed a kick at his shin. But, like I said, he was stumbling _backwards_, so I missed. Instead, my foot, clad in steel-toed boots, slammed right into his happy-place. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

I spun around, trying to locate my friends. Lilly was doing pretty okay, kicking and punching her opponent in the stomach. Rose had backed into the wall, and was staring in horror. Maggie had one of them on the ground, and was kicking him repeatedly in his, well, I'll just let you figure it out from there. I heard gun-shots. I turned toward, Cybil who was kicking ass, like in the movie. Jamie, however, wasn't doing so well. Her attacker (his back was to me) had knocked her to the ground, and had his crowbar raised over his head. I ran over, jumped, and landed on his back. I screamed like a banshee, and kicked him a few times in the tail-bone. When he dropped to his knees, I jumped off. Jamie was up (a small stream of blood ran down the left side of her face), and the two of us began kicking him. He dropped like a stone in a pond.

Suddenly, the guys began to get up. Shit. They backed us into the wall. Cybil pushed Rose and Jamie into the elevator. Lilly and Maggie followed. I didn't. Cybil grabbed the crowbar that had the elevator door propped open. Just before she pulled it out, I said, "Good luck down there." With a screech of rusted metal, the door shut. I heard them banging against the door, screaming.

I looked at Cristabelle. She was smiling in triumph. I glared at her, and growled. She'd ordered for her henchmen to hurt my friends. She was gonna pay. Cybil raised her gun, aiming at Cristabelle. That smile dropped. The diver's suit guys froze. Cybil smiled. She pulled the trigger. Click. She was out of ammo. The Divers charged. I yelled my battle cry, and ran towards Cristabelle. She didn't move. The Divers tried to grab me, but they missed. Nothing could stop me now. Cristabelle, now looking alarmed, turned and started to run. Not fast enough. I jumped and tackled her, and began wildly attacking her. It was only a few moments before I was thrown off of her, but when I saw what I did, I smiled; her dress was ripped, and she was covered with bruises and cuts.

I stood up and started backing up as the Divers advanced. I hit the wall. I looked around and saw that Cybil was still standing. I guessed that the Divers went after me when I attacked Cristabitch. Out of nowhere, one of them ran towards me and smacked me in the side of my head with his crowbar. I felt the fissure-sized cut I got during the limo crash reopen. I hit the ground, blood running down my face. He hit me again, this time in the stomach, and I blacked out.

**Whoo! Yay for fight scene! Well, I hope you liked it cause' this is my favorite chapter so far. You know, I actually wrote this all in one shot. Seriously. Anyway, review! Please? MEOW~!... That was random….**


	9. In Which I Stall For Time

**Yay for fast update! I just decided to do this chapter and get it over with. Okay, so, enjoy! Oh, and, I know I put up a disclaimer in the first chapter, but I'm afraid I'll half to do it again:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Songs, Books or Anime referenced in this or any chapter.**

**In Which I Stall For Time**

I woke up, and groaned. I was covered in bruises and cuts; and I was tied to a ladder. "So, you're awake." I looked to the side and saw Cybil. "Well, this sucks," I said. After a moment of silence, I said, "You know, Cristabitch and her minions down there sure throw the word 'Witch' around a lot. But if anyone's a witch, it's her." Cybil snorted, "Did you _just _realize that?" I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Just then, Cristabelle walked into view. _If that bitch gets close enough, _I thought bitterly, _I'll spit on her. _Sharron was screaming and crying. Suddenly, Cristabelle signaled someone, and they lit a bonfire in the center of the church. I could feel the heat of the blaze hitting me in waves. I could only imagine what it was like down _there_.

Cristabelle began her speech on how we were 'demons'. Then, she walked a little too close to where I was tied up. So, I did what I wanted to do; I hocked up a lugi, and it landed right on Cristabelle's evil little head. She turned around with a disgusted expression on her face. I smiled triumphantly.

I glanced to the side. Cybil was looking at me as if to ask, "Are you crazy?" I just kept smiling (mostly because it was true; I'm probably the craziest person at my school). I looked down at Sharron. She looked shocked beyond all belief. So did the rest of the people in the church. I just winked. After Cristabelle got over the shock, she pointed at me and said, "The demon _spat_ on me! This proves the evil and, and, _impure_ nature of this _disgusting_ creature."

It was then that I realized that my arms were only tied half-way; I could still move my hands and my lower arms. So, when Cristabitch turned her back, I began mouthing blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and I moved my arms in wild gestures. People stared at me, disgusted. Cristabelle noticed, and turned around. I stopped and just hung there. She glared at me, then turned around and continued. So did I. This continued for a good ten minutes, before I was caught. "What are you doing?" whispered Cybil. "I'm just screwing with the bitches," I replied. "Why?" said Cybil. "Cause'," I said, "If they're gonna burn us to death, I might as well have some fun." I didn't tell her that I was also stalling for time.

Now, unless I explain what's about to happened, you will be, without a doubt, completely lost. Okay, so, I am a big Al Yankovik fan, and I've memorized four of his songs; I lost on Jeopardy, Amish Paradise, White and Nerdy and Jurassic Park. Now, Al Yankovik does parody songs, so each of those songs is a parody to something. I bet you can guess what the last two are parodies of. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue.

So, I decided singing my favorite Al Yankovik song, Jurassic Park, in what I hoped was perfect pitch (I have stage-fright, but I figured it was better to sing in public than to get cooked). Then I took a deep breath, and began to sing, loudly and clearly, "I remember when they found that fossilized mosquito, and before long, they were cloning DNA." I kept singing until I reached the end of the song, then, I looked around. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I grinned.

Next, I decided to tell a joke that Maggie told to me. "Okay, so, a Chinese guy comes to America and decides to learn English, so, he goes to a Music store, a Silverware store and a Hardware store. At the Music store, he learns, 'Me, me, me, meeee.' At the Silverware store, he learns, 'Forks and knives, forks and knives.' And at the Hardware store he learns, 'Plug it in, Plug it in.' Now, he goes to a murder trial, and the judge says, 'Well, who did it?' The Chinese guys says, 'Me, me, me, meeee.' The judge said, 'How?' The Chinese guys said, 'Forks and knives, forks and knives.' On the day of his execution they can't get the electrocution machine to work. The stupid Chinese guy says, 'Plug it in, plug it in.' The End." I looked around. Most of them (like Cristabelle) were exchanging confused glances, while some (like Cybil) actually looked amused and a few (like Sharron) were even snickering. A few sharp glances from Cristabelle stopped that.

Cristabelle looked like she was about to speak (probably to give the order for them to lower me or Cybil (probably me)), so I yelled a line from Kamina, my least favorite character my favorite Anime (Gurren Lagann), "Who the hell do you think I am?" Everyone stared at me.

Now, I know that I may seem like I like to attract attention, but really, I don't. I was only doing this to keep from being roasted over and open flame.

Anyway, since Rose and my friends still hadn't appeared, I decided to sing a song from the Lucky Star soundtrack called Konata World, even though it's in Japanese, and it's mostly instrumental. Anyway, I began the song, "Deshi co, deshi coco. Anata, anata, anata onai." By the time I finished the song, they all seemed absolutely positive that I had been driven insane.

Now, I was out of songs to sing and jokes to tell, so I just started screaming every cuss word and disgusting phrase I know. Everyone looked horrified. I couldn't blame them; I was screaming words that they probably didn't hear until they were 30 and phrases they probably _never _heard. When I was done I saw that a few had thrown up and many had passed out. Sadly, Cristabitch had done neither (though she did look utterly repulsed). Shit.

Just then, Rose and my friends burst through the front door. "Finally!" I croaked, my throat soar from all of the screaming. I looked at Cybil. She seemed like she might puke. I couldn't blame her. Then, suddenly, the sirens went off. I froze.

Now, I know that it's been a while since I last saw the movie, but I'm pretty sure that this didn't happen. Then, Pyramid Head materialized outside. Oh, freaking, shit.

**Yes, I just had to do that. Anyway, review please! I hope you liked it! Nya~!**


	10. Complete and Total Chaos

**Wow. I've really been updating quickly. So, yay for fast updates~! Anywho, please enjoy the next chapter. Oh, and, I decided to do the Left 4 Dead fic, but only AFTER I've finished this story; I don't need **_**another **_**story to worry about updating. Anyone who's interested in reading it, PM me or say so in the reviews and I'll tell you when it's up! Anyway, enjoy the chappie~!**

**Complete and Total Chaos**

I stared at Pyramid Head in shock. This _definitely _did NOT happen in the movie. But, I quickly realized something; though Rose my friends now knew the dark and no doubt sad past of Alyssa Gillespie and the town, they were completely unaware of the monster behind them. Ah, how ironic.

Pyramid Head didn't wield his usual giant Knife, but instead he held a spear. Like the ones the two Pyramid Heads used in the second-to-last boss-battle in Silent Hill 2. Holy freaking shit.

But, as Pyramid Head slowly shortened the distance between himself and the doorway, I remembered something I heard Alyssa say in the movie when she explained what happened to her:

~Flashback~

"_Their blind conviction prevents me and my creations from entering..."_

~End Flashback~

I really wanted to smack myself; it was so obvious! Since Pyramid Head (I hoped) was one of Alyssa's 'creations', he couldn't enter! But, as I quickly realized, since Pyramid Head's spear wasn't one of Alyssa's creations, it could still enter. Thankfully, no one was within range.

Then, Rose began her speech about how Cristabelle was the evil one. When Rose got too close, I cringed when Crista pulled the little kitchen-knife and stabbed her. I heard Cybil gasp. My friends below looked horrified. "Mommy!" cried Sharron, who was somehow tied to a ladder now. No one else was fazed, as if this was a normal, every-day occurrence.

I glanced at the door; Pyramid Head was still there. Shit. I looked back at Rose. She was on her hands and knees, her blood dripping onto the floor. Cristabelle was making _another_ goddamn speech. Jeez, she really knows how to run her mouth.

Suddenly, the church began to change. It turned darker, more Dracula-esc. And then, Pyramid Head took a step forward, and entered. Oh, shit. Rose began to stand up, her wound probably healing; I couldn't tell from the angle I was at.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "HEY! LOOK OUT AT THE DOOR!" Everyone turned, and gasped when they saw Pyramid Head advancing.

"You!" yelled Cristabelle as she pointed at Rose, "You brought the darkness into our sanctuary! You are a demon!" I rolled my eyes.

Then, being the squirrel-girl she is, Jamie climbed up my ladder, and untied me. I managed to turn around and climb up. Then Jamie untied Cybil. "Thanks," she said.

I looked down, and saw that the large round metal seal was bending. Somehow, the bonfire had been put out. The metal thingy groaned, and then, it_ shattered_. Had that happened in the movie? I don't think so.

Alyssa rose up in what looked like a hospital bed. She was smiling. Then, thorny vines rose up behind and next to her. One of the vines shot toward Cristabelle and went right through her. It lifted her up. More and more vines went through her. The rest of the church was in panic. Not me; I was watching with interest. Vines were going through her stomach, up her dress, ect. I couldn't look away. Then, suddenly, Cristabelle _exploded_. I'd been expecting it, but it was still awesome.

Blood and chunks of flesh and organs sprayed _everywhere_. I had to repress the urge to cheer, "The bitch is dead! The bitch is dead!"

I looked for my friends. Maggie and Lilly were cornered by Pyramid Head. He was just, _staring _at them, as if contemplating whether or not to kill them. Then, after a long moment, he looked away, and began helping Alyssa slaughter Cristabelle's minions. I was frozen with shock. I had entirely believed that he would kill them.

Maggie and Lilly quickly got their bearings, ran over to the ladders and climbed up. "What the hell just happened?" asked Maggie. She looked horrified. "I don't know," I answered slowly. I really didn't. But I planned to find out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dahlia enter. I didn't pay attention. My eyes were locked on Pyramid Head.

I looked up for a moment, and saw Rose untying Sharron. The two scrambled into the corner. I think Sharron was crying. I'm not sure.

I looked back down. Pyramid Head was nowhere to be seen. Then, something hard hit me over the head, and I dropped, and everything went black.

**Whoo! I have nothing more to say, except…. REVIEW! Please?**


	11. Homecoming

**Ok, I'm very sad to say, that this is the last chapter. Yeah. I'm really going to miss writing for this story. I'd really like to thank anyone who's reviewed so far, anyone who'll review this chapter and anyone who actually reads these authors note thingies. You're all awesome! And, for anyone who cares, yes, I'm ending this on the 10****th**** chapter. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter! Oh, and by the way, something has recently been brought to my attention; I've been spelling Cristabelle and Alyssa's names wrong. Cristabelle's name is spelt Cristabella and Alyssa's name is spelt Alessa. And I figured out that Anne's name is spelt Anna (you know, the girl from the end of chapter 5 and the beginning of chapter 6?) and that Sharron's name is spelt Sharon. Sorry! But, hey, at least I finally got it right, right? Ok, so, this note's running kind of long, so, without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter of Me and My Friends in Silent Hill.**

**Homecoming**

I woke up, and rubbed my head. _Goddamn, how many times am I going to get knocked out in this town? _I thought. I sat up, and looked around. The place didn't look like f-ked up Silent Hill anymore. I was the only one awake so far. I got up, and walked over to the railing. I looked down, and what I saw made my blood freeze; amongst the massive amounts of blood, guts, and dead bodies, I saw Pyramid Head. And he was looking directly at me. Then I saw something that I thought I would never see in my lifetime; he gestured for me to come down. I looked behind me, incase Maggie was playing a prank on me again. She was out cold.

Things were surprisingly quiet in the old church. I saw that even Dahlia Gillespie was unconscious. Alessa was nowhere to be seen. I looked to the balcony opposite mine, and saw that Rose and Sharon were both asleep. It was just me and him.

I looked down. Pyramid Head gestured for me to come down again, this time seeming impatient. I wanted to say, "What do you want?" or something like that, but I didn't have the nerve. Instead, I surprised myself by climbing down the ladder, and turning to face him. He still had the spear, but the Great Knife was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, Pyramid Head opened his hand, and dropped the spear, much to my surprise. Then, he reached up, and took his helmet-thing off.

You know, you'd be surprised at how fast your image of someone can change; one minute, I was staring at a masked-murdering monster, the next, I was staring at a very ripped, very cute guy.

He had Brown hair so dark, it was almost Black, and piercing Blood-Red eyes. And he, was, HOT! He easily made my top ten.

"Surprised?" he asked, smirking. I nodded, and almost fainted; not because his voice was somehow smooth and rough at the same time, but because he _talked_. And he _smiled_. Well, he smirked, but still.

"I thought so," he said. "Wha-," I tried to say, but I couldn't get the words out. I had so many questions that I didn't know where to start. I may have mentioned it before, but I'll say it now incase I didn't: I'm not _exactly_ a Pyramid Head fangirl; I thing he's pretty cool and all, but, unlike some people, I wouldn't die for him, or let him rape and/or kill me like some people.

"You and your friends aren't supposed to be here in Silent Hill," said Pyramid Head bluntly. And then I scared myself silly by saying, "Well, no shit Sherlock. Damn, did you _just _figure that out?" If looks could kill, I'd have dropped dead on the spot.

"I have a few questions for you," he said though gritted teeth. "Back atcha'," I replied. I had to wonder if I had a death wish or something. Very impatiently, he said, "Ok, fine; I'll answer one of your questions every time you answer one of mine." "That's fair," I said. Sounding (somewhat) in control of his temper now, he said, "First, how did you get here?" I took a deep breath, and said, "Well, it's kind of a long story. Okay, so, you know how there's a game series and a movie based off this town?" He nodded slowly. "Okay, well, I entered a contest for four to tour the real thing, and I won. Hence, me and my friends in Silent Hill. Anyway, Alessa or whoever walked out in front of our car and the driver tried to avoid her, but we crashed." Oddly enough, that sounds kind of like the way Harry Mason got here in the first game; Alessa walked onto the road and he crashed. Weird…

"Okay," I said, "Now for my first question; what, exactly, _is _your name?" I'd been wondering that since I first saw him in the second game. After a short pause, he answered, "I don't remember my name. When we were created by Alessa, we weren't given names. Though I am known to many as simply Pyramid Head." I nodded. So, he didn't remember his official name. Okay then. Well, at least now I know.

"Now my next question," he said, "Are you afraid?" "Kind of," I admitted. He snorted, "Typical." I nearly punched him, the bastard. Though, I did give him one of those If-Looks-Could-Kill looks. Two can play at that game.

"Okay, now I get to ask _my_ next question; why do you kill people?" He seemed to be expecting this, and answered, "I only kill enemies of my creator, Alessa. If someone seems to be a threat, I terminate them." I nodded slowly. It made sense that he'd protect the person who created him. But what about the others? What would happen to them? Almost as if he read my mind, he said, "The _others_ are failures; they kill mindlessly, like those who were slaughtered in this church. If they killed Alessa, they'd never know the difference." He said the word 'others' as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Then, an idea popped into my head; did Pyramid Head _like _Alessa? Whoa. That would explain why he wants to protect her…

"Okay, now for my final question," said Pyramid Head. I mentally sighed with disappointment; _I_ had more questions to ask _him_. "Do you want to go home?" he asked. "Yeah, of course," I said. I was mildly surprised; wouldn't the answer be obvious? Of course I wanted to go home. Sure, my mom can be a bitch, my dog chews _everything_, and school, well, we all know that school sucks on ice, no matter where you go, but I wouldn't want to go away forever. What would my mom think?

And my friends all had parents, brothers and sisters… Oh shit, we never told them where we were going. Damn, there was probably a police investigation and everything. F-k.

"Well?" said Pyramid Head. "Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daze. "You out of questions or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh. Um, well, there's one more thing I want to know." Of course there's more than one thing, but if I can only ask one more question, then this one's top-priority. "Now that Alessa's had her revenge on the town, will things go back to normal, or will they stay like this?" I asked. After a pause, he said slowly, "I'm not sure. It's up to Alessa whether or not things return to normal. But if this alternate version disappears, then we'll all revert to our original forms." "Original forms?" I asked, confused. "All of Alessa's creations were once normal people, like you and your friends up there," he explained. I nodded, mystified. "Some were changed more than others; I look pretty much the same, except that I'm now much stronger." Wait, _that_ was all she changed? So, he already looked like this? Wow, Alessa's got good taste in guys. Though, I had to wonder what would happen to Alessa. Would she just disappear or what?

"You must not tell anyone of this meeting," said Pyramid Head. I nodded. Pyramid Head probably isn't a good person to say no to. "Goodbye," he said. He then turned, put his helmet back on, picked up his spear, and walked away. "Bye!" I called after him. After he walked out the door, he disappeared entirely.

"Ugh, what happened?" I heard someone moan from the balcony. I looked up, and saw that Maggie was awake, and everyone else was waking up. Dahlia sat up on the steps, looking confused. Then she saw the bodies, and began saying something. Everyone in the balconies climbed down. No one asked why I was already down.

"So," said Lilly, "what now?" Before I could answer, Sharon looked at Rose and asked, "Can we go home now mommy?" "Sure sweetie," answered Rose. As we walked by the still hysterical Dahlia, who was saying, "Why was I left alive?" Rose said, "A mother is god in the eyes of a child." Dahlia looked perplexed.

As we walked down the street toward Rose's van, Cybil asked, "So, where are you kids going?" I told her the name of the state we're from **(A/N Ha! I'm not telling any creepy perverts where I live!)**. Cybil whistled, "That's a long way away from here. How'd you get here anyway?" I told her that I won a contest to tour Silent Hill (thankfully, she didn't ask why I entered) and that we took a plane to a nearby town, then we were driven the rest of the way. "I think you can figure it out from there," I finished. She nodded.

As we continued to walk, it occurred to me that in the movie, it turned out that everyone was already dead. It's like, you have to die to enter alternate Silent Hill, and when you enter f-ked up Silent Hill (or the church) its possible to, well, die again. That was both just plain messed up and very, very creepy. Well, that's Silent Hill for ya.

We reached Rose's van. Sharon looked at us and gasped. I looked down. I was (slightly) glowing white, and I was dissolving into golden sparkles from the feet up. I looked at my friends, and saw that the same thing was happening to them. Lilly and Jamie were hysterical. Maggie was spitting out a steady stream of cuss words. I turned to Rose, Sharon and Cybil, and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." I then dissolved completely. Light. Then darkness.

I saw light all around me. There was a certain sense of flying for a moment. Was I dead? Then, the light disappeared and I dropped onto something hard. I looked around, and gasped; I was in my kitchen! And it did _not_ look like it belonged in alternate Silent Hill Then, I saw three glowing gold objects suddenly appear and condense. The glow dispersed, and my friends dropped onto the floor in front of me. We were back! My friends looked around and began screaming with joy. I was just smiling, because the full effect of finally being home hadn't kicked in yet.

I had a thought, then ran to my computer to check the date. It was the same day as when we'd left. I checked the clock. Only 30 minutes had passed. I couldn't believe it. It was only 10:30 am! I looked at my friends, and smiled. We celebrated our Homecoming.

It's about a month after our little adventure. Life had gone on as usual, though we'd vowed never to forget what happened, no matter what. I knew I wouldn't.

My mom had been on a business trip at the time, so I simply told her that I didn't win the contest. She never knew the difference.

The long weekend was long over, replaced by Summer Vacation. It was also my year to choose where we go on vacation. I still couldn't decide. I'd have to choose within the next couple days, or my mom would choose for me.

I'm currently lounging on the couch, drawing Pokemon. My mom called to me from the kitchen, "Hey, Karen! Someone sent you something in the mail!" I was in the kitchen in a flash. In an Anime, there would have been a trail of fire behind me. "WhatdidIget?" I said so quickly that my words were smushed together. I never get anything in the mail. My mom handed me a postcard and walked into the other room.

When I saw the address, I was confused; it was from New York City. I didn't know anyone in New York. I looked at the message. It said:

_Hey. Alessa made her decision._

_ Sincerely,_

_ PH_

What? PH? I thought for a second, then my eyes widened in shock when I realized who it was from. I smiled in disbelief. My adventure wasn't over. Not quite yet.

"Hey mom!" I called, "I think I know where I want to go for vacation this year!"

**Yes, I know; then ending was pretty stupid and corny. And yes, I know I stole the chapter title from one of the games, but I just had to do it. I tried as hard as I could to make this the best (and longest) chapter yet. I think that writing this turned me into a Pyramid Head fangirl. Yeah. Anyway, I decided to do something; this story is now officially the first of a series of 'Me and My friends in' stories. The next one will be Left 4 Dead. If you have any suggestions for other 'Me and My friends in' stories for the series, put them in the reviews or PM me. Please? I promised to use as many ideas as possible! I loved writing this story, and I decided that since I didn't want to end it, me and my friends could have more pretend adventures. Hence, the start of a series. Though, the ones in this story won't necessarily be the only ones; I plan on adding and even subtracting people from these stories, so, yeah. Anyway, I would now like to acknowledge all of the wonderful people who've reviewed this story:**

**Ebony Dagger**

**Miku Hanato**

**Haley Trapp**

**Blades252**

**BleedingMascara23**

**Robin Ekenberg **

**strawberries up the butt (anonymous review)**

**Ksinogalo (anonymous review)**

**DMSwordsmaster (anonymous review)**

**I trust that all (or at least most) of you will review this last chapter. So, please review! Thanx~! You all rock! Oh, and by the way, in case you were wondering, the ending wasn't a lead-in. See ya~!**


End file.
